¡Feliz Cumpleaños Pikachu!
by 123456c
Summary: Solo Leanlo, es el cumple de Pika...


**Holi! Bien hace poco me entere del cumple de Pikachu, y espero que lo disfrute mucho, Dark ya vi tu mensaje, y tratare de no hacer muchos con Ocs, pero bueno. En fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :D...**

* * *

Una chica de piel de tono suave, con el cabello negro-verdoso, hasta los hombros, suelto, con un fleco cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, y otros dos cerca de su ojo derecho, pero se dejaba ver, eso completaba su estilo, labios pintados de rojo escarlata perfectos, ojos color miel puro, que brillan si cae la noche, tambien si estaba la intriga y la desición, vestía una camisa blanca, manga larga, ajustada, con shorts negros, con un cinturon negro con algunos tubos para babosas, botas como las de Eli, solo que en la parte superior tiene una gruesa línea plateada, guantes como los de Hielo, lanzadora como la de Eli, solo que color rojo terracota, con detalles de morado oscuro, en su pierna izquierda, sin la marca Shane (digo esto por si las moscas), en sus hombros, sus dos mejores babosas, una Zipper y una NeoTox, Celestial y Toxina, actitud más que todo fria, ruda y misteriosa, pero con sus amigos era muy buena gente, ella era Sov (Se pronuncia Soff), todo el mundo sabe que Sov, no era más que un apodo para abreviar su titulo de "Soverana Del Misterio", pero los que le son de confianza, saben que su nombre verdadero es, Jessica Clanderyain (no es el verdadero apellido, pero me gusto), ademas de tener un gran amor y aprecio por las babosas, aparte de que estas le salvarpn la vida, siempre le parecieron tiernas y simpaticas.

Iba en su meca-lobo, "Xinet" al refugio Shane, pues era el cumpleaños de una persona especial y necesitaban planear todo, cuando sintio que alguien se acercaba, de su bolsillo tomo un cuchillo mientras conducia, pero lo guardo al ver que se trataba de...

Una chica de ojos cafés profundo, con el cabello de un color rosa, que iba recogido en una coleta (Estilo Akali de League Of Legends, solo que sin la mascara, combina, así que decidi que ese sería el peinado), sus labios estaban pintados de un rosa palido, vestía un pantalo ajustado color negro, con botas altas marrón oscuro, blusa que terminaba arriba del estomago, es decir que dejaba ver el ombligo, y se amarraba detrás del cuello, color magenta, lanzadora como la de Twist, solo que color magenta, y un cinturon para babosas en su cadera, en diagonal, a la izquierda, esto es curioso, pero llevaba dos Katanas cargadas en su espalda, ella era Ángela Lí, la heredera del Etherior, y Kunoichi pura.

La pelirosa venía de los arboles, y termino en frente de la meca de la peliverde.

- Y bien... ¿Cómo estan tus "Barazãsu"?. Pregunto Sov, la Lí le había enseñado una que otra cosa del lenguaje japones (traducción: Hemanos).

- Estan muy bien, mi querido onii-chan, Twist, ya esta en el refugio con Kari-San. Respondio la ojicafé. - Despues de lo del video, no se han separado.

- De acuerdo, andando. Dijo la peliverde, dejando subir a la Lí, ellas no tenían que sujetarse, adoraban la velocidad, y Sov, acelero su meca a fondo.

En El Refugio...

La banda, Karina, Twist, Karem, Akyra, Billy, quien, tuvo que insistir bastante por el caso de Pili (-w-), estaba en el refugio, cuando la Clanderyain y la Lí llegaron.

- Entonces... ¿Alguna Idea?. Pregunto la ojimiel.

- Sip... Será en su propio refugio. Dijo Akyra, cuando llego una "rubia con mechas de colores" (apariencia FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CONNIE, me esta dando flojera escribir mucha apariencia).

- ¿Entonces en el refugio de Pili?. Pregunto la "Rubia".

- Si... Y vuelve a tu verdadera tu, que de amigos, no engañas a nadie. Dijo Sov, la chica rodo los ojos, al tiempo que gruñia con molestia pues siempre la descubrían, y su babosa "congelada" hizo su efecto, que en realidad, era una Versatil, y la chica, era una castaña-rojiza (apariencia "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Connie!), era Elsa, la prima de los hermanos Shane.

- Pero Pilar esta allí... ¿Cómo haremos para sacarla?. Pregunto Áng.

- Muy sencillo, Ka... Dijo Eli refiriendose a la morena.

- No lo tienes que decir. Dijo la castaña-achocolatada.

Con Pilar...

La castaña aun no salía de su refugio, pues estaba viendo cosas en BabosaNet, cuando alguien toco la puerta, Pilar fue para ver quien era, y sonrio al ver a una encapuchada con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué me cuentas Pili?. Pregunto la morena, quitandose la capucha.

- Nada en especial, no ha ocurrido nada bueno. Dijo Pilar.

- Yo me referia a Billy. Dijo Karem picaramente, para ver un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

- ¡KAREM SERAS... Antes de que la Storm terminara su grito, Ka la interrumpio.

- Si, si, sere maldita, gracias por el cumplido. Dijo Ka algo aburrida de que le dijeran lo mismo.. - Por cierto... ¿Quieres practicar en la caverna "Avismo Profundo"?. (Saben, creo que estoy poniendo demasiado esta caverna).

- Hmmm... Claro. Dijo Pilar para irse con Karem.

- Despejado. Dijo Eli en señal para sus amigos...

7 Horas Despues...

Ya tenían todo preparado, ahora solo faltaba la chica de honor.

- Ka, ya tenemos todo preparado, trae a Pika. Dijo Sov atraves del comunicador.

Con Karem...

- Recibido. Dijo la ojichocolate. - Hey Pili, ya esta oscureciendo, vamonos ya. Pilar solo asintio, al llegar al refugio y abrir la puerta...

- ¡SORPRESA, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PILAR!. Dijeron todos, saliendo de sus escondites.

- Yo... La Storm estaba tan sorprendida que apenas podía emitir palabra. - Gracias chicos, son los mejores.

- Los regalos amigos. Dijo la Lí, el primer regalo fue el de Karem.

- ¡Gracias Ka!. Dijo Pili emocionada al ver una lanzadora de muñeca, color verde militar, con detalles de verde lima.

- Sigue mi regalo. Dijo Sov. - Espero que te guste Pikachu.

- ¡Genial!. Grito Pilar al ver una meca-pantera, color verde militar con detalles de marrón. (A mi me encantan las mecas, y siempre regalare meca, o lanzadora :3).

Y Así fueron entregandole sus regalos, Pili casi se queda afonica.

- Gracias chicos. Agradecio Pilar casi llorando.

- Mi niña, falta algo más. Dijo Akyra maternal y picaramente.

De la nada Billy salio detras de ella abrazandola por la cintura, haciendo que se sonrojara fuertemente, cuando Pilar se volteo Billy beso sus labios sosteniendo su cintura firmemente, Pilar, a ordenes de su concsiencia, correspondio al beso, enredando sus manos en su cuello, y por el maldecido oxigeno tuvieron que separarse, pero sonriendo.

- Yo... El bandido iba a continuar, pero la Storm lo interrumpio.

- Callate, canche. Dijo la castaña volverlo a besar, mientras todos aplaudian emocionados...

* * *

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PIKACHU!, espero que te haya gustado, como le dije a Connie, me dices el nombre de tu meca.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


End file.
